Unova, I'm here!
by Gametteg
Summary: The story you all know. A teenage girl sets out on her journey to collect badges. But she will soon learn, that being a trainer is not as easy as it may seem at first glance. In her eyes, she sees herself as the perfect trainer, will anything make her change her mind? Loosing blood, is not the only way to get hurt.
1. A new journey

I couldn't believe it. I was actually walking towards the town's gym, and not because I wanted to earn some money in the museum, but because I was going to get a starter.

First of October. The date when trainers received their first partner and set out on their journey.

Of course, there where a few restrictions. First of all, you had to be fifteen years old. Not a year younger or older. Otherwise, you would have to pay for your starter. Next, you had to get an acceptance letter from the local gym, with the leader's and parents's signature. There`s some other stuff, but these were the most important points.

So anyway, I was heading for the gym with my friend Jack, a tall black guy with a slump posture. He was my friend ever since we moved to Nacrene. We vowed to become trainers once we hit the age fifteen and travel together. I was so excited, I could barely contain it.

The gym was a led by a strong headed women called Lenora. She was a normal-type master, so I guess we were going to get a Lillipup or Patrat. Not really a cool starter Pokemon, but that`s what you get when your parents aren`t willing to pay for a proper one. You know, Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. Those were real starters.

But it didn`t matter to me, I was going to ditch him as soon as I caught a proper Pokemon. Why? Well, I wanted to have ferocious Pokemon. Some kind of vicious animal that would rip apart my enemy at the lift of my finger. Starters weren't like that. The were usually loyal, true, but calm and collected. Too easy to train. They were bred for beginners and I certainly didn`t feel like one.

We reached the entrance. Jack hesitantly hovered a fist over the front door. "You think we'll be welcome?" I checked my watch. Both of the hands were pointing at 6 o'clock. "Sure we will, it is the first of October, right?" I blasted forward, with a swish of my long curly hair. The handle bent easily under my hands weight and the door flew open, almost on its own. "Hello?" I exclaimed while darting my eyes around the dark museum. Jack flung his fingers onto the switch, he was kind of afraid of the darkness. The whole place lit up. I worked here, several times, cleaning the bones and carrying them around. But every time I entered, I was blown back by the mightiness of the skull Pokemon. "Why aren`t you two a couple of early birds! I`m sorry, but the starters aren`t ready yet." a rough female voice sounded from Lenore herself. She was standing, resting her body on one of the larger exhibitions.

"No one here yet, huh?" I didn`t feel like waiting outside. I already entered the building so why waste my time. I was partially hoping she would reveal some secret room with the new Pokemon and give us a first pick. Jack pinched my arm as a sign that he was leaving. I quickly grabbed his hand to stop him from the action and wrapped myself around him to pin him down. No way you`re leaving me here alone.

"But I guess I can get them for you, come with me." she gave us a warm smile and walked into one of the dark halls. I exchanged looks with Jack. "I think we should foll-" he didn`t manage to finish, as I was already dragging him across the hallway.

I pressed my face against the thick glass. "Wow." a breathless sigh escaped Jack`s mouth. We were looking at some sort of machine and people cleaning fossils, I had no idea what Jack was so excited about. "You`re going to get to see your starter's revival process." Lenora carefully opened one of the glass doors that led us to a pile of rocks. "Wait, we`re getting fossil Pokemon!?" I widened my eyes. Sure, it made sense. This gym was part museum, of course we were getting some of its exhibits! My heart pounded at my chest. Maybe I wasn`t going to get an useless Pokemon after all. "Yep, you can pick one now." I saw Jack turn his head around, probably searching for the Pokemon he was supposed to pick. "Hey silly!" I knocked on his shoulder. "I think she means one of these." My hand reached for one rocks. It was cold and hard, just like I wanted my Pokemon to be. Cool and hard to beat!

After Jack shuffled through the pile for a few moments, he decided to pick one at random. He wasn`t very good with telling apart fossils anyway. "You sure?" The gym leader eyed us curiously. We both nodded in unison. "Great!"

Once again, we tagged behind her while she traveled across the hallway maze. Another room and more scientists. "Oh, hi honey! We just fini-" the man in a long white coat scanned us and blinked a few times before returning to his speech. "There're already here? I thought they were coming in the afternoon."

"I guess they couldn't wait to start their journey, huh?" Lenora turned to us, half expecting an answer. When she didn't receive one, she faced the white cloaked man again. Her hand pointed at one of the larger machines. "That`s the unit that will revive your starters. My husband will aid you there. Once you`re finished, you will receive a Trainer Card from me." she made sure to say everything slowly enough for us to not mess it up.

About half an hour later, we were standing outside the gym, examining our new pokeballs. "I bet mine's an Aerodactyl!" Jack suddenly shouted. "Pfft, yeah right. Like you would be able to train an Aerodactyl." I mocked him, knocking on my forehead.

After exchanging and checking each other's Trainer Cards, we returned to staring at the pokeballs. "Shouldn't we release them, or something...?" I trailed off, hoping Jack would come up with an answer. "I think we should go into less crowded place first. The Pokemon are probably too ancient to even know what a human looks like." I nodded in agreement. The little things would probably freak out.

We ended up in Pinwheel forest. A lot of trainers came here to train for the gym, but it wasn`t as dense as in the city. "So we just throw the pokeball, right?" I hesitantly balanced the red and white ball in my hands. I couldn't wait to get a Pokemon, but now that I had it, I was a bit afraid of what would happen when I released it. I saw Jack was also weighting out his options.

Come on, I was no trainer if I couldn't send out a simple Pokemon! My arm swung, causing the ball to hit the mossy ground. Nothing.

"Um, you have to enlarge it first." Jack pointed out to me from behind. "I know!" I lied back to him. "I was just testing out it`s... durability." Before Jack could reply, I swooped up the pokeball, quickly clicking the small button in the middle. Sure, I managed to get it to grow, but at the same time a flash of light burst out. The energy materialized, leaving behind a fairly large, grey dinosaur. "...Hi?" I said questionably. Could he understand me? Jack widened his eyes as he tapped my shoulder. "Use your Pokedex." he advised. "Oh, right." I threw him a not exactly sincere smile. My hand dug into my pocket. Finally, I managed to fish out a small device. Holding up the pink piece of metal (My parents apparently thought I wasn`t girly enough), I awaited an answer on my starter`s species. "CRANIDOS." the robotic voice sounded. "THE HEAD BUTT POKEMON." A Cranidos huh? I didn`t know much about the Pokemon, just that it evolved into Rampardos. "Randoms lived in the deep woods abo-" I slammed the pokedex closed. "Hey! I was listening to that!" my friend protested. "Then use it on your own Pokemon, smartass!" I think he wanted to say something, but dismissed it. An idea popped up in my head. "We`re both trainers now, eh?" I eyed him. "Yeah so?" he replied, rather annoyed. "We should battle!"

"What!? I`m not beating up a girl like you!"

"You`re just scared I`d kick your ass."

I had a point there. Out of the two of us, I was the stronger one, even thought I was a girl.

"Fine." he whimpered and added the rules. "One on one, we`re done when one team is out of usable Pokemon."

"Sure, whatever. Let's just get started already."


	2. Abrupt start

Jack held up his shaking hand. Seriously, why was he getting so worked up? What was he going to do when he got to battle real trainers? Not that I wasn`t a real trainer, I was pretty confident I could beat Lenora with my rock-type. But, you know what I mean, how did he want to stand up next to a gym leader and challenge him, if he couldn`t even properly get a hold of a pokeball?

I was cut out of my trance when his starter`s ball hit the ground. "Oh, it`s adorable. Just like you!" I teased him, perking my cheeks. "Shush." he hissed at me and raised his pokedex.

"SHIELDON, the Shield Pokemon. It is outstandingly armored. As a result, it can eat grass and berries without having to fight."

"Great, now can we fight?" I shot him an annoyed look, but he didn`t seem to notice. "Um, sure... let me just..." Wait a second. He was checking his Pokemon's moves, I almost forgot about that! I ended up swooping out the pokedex in the same manner Jake did.

"CRANID-" Yeah, yeah. I already knew that. I speedily clicked through the menu, finally stumbling upon a button with "CHECK SKILLS" written on it. With a good aim and simple click, I managed to learn my partner`s moves. Zen Headbutt, Head Smash and Scary Face. Good... I guess? I couldn`t really tell, since I didn`t even know how most of the moves worked.

My friend nodded on the other side of the field, I took that as a "you can start" gesture. "Right then! Cranidos, Zen Headbutt!" I yelled, pumping my fists into the air. He didn`t seem to move. Maybe he was storing power? Was this a two turn attack? Jack shook his head and went on to command his Shieldon: "Okay, Metal Sound to throw him of radar!"

The little metal monster made a howl motion. He stretched his head upwards, emitting a screechy sound. I covered my ears in pain, it came completely unexpected. But my Cranidos didn`t even flinch. Did that thing even have ears? Nevertheless, I continued with assigning him a move: "Um, try Scary Face to intimidate him!"

He didn`t even budge. Then again, I wouldn`t be surprised if he already had his scary face on.

Weren`t starters supposed to be loyal? "Take down!" Jack exclaimed, since it was his turn now. The Shieldon launched himself at the Cranidos, only to be blown back. For a moment, my little statue Pokemon didn`t seem to mind getting attacked, but the next second, he was snarling and continuously ramming into Shieldon`s side. "Sheee!" the smaller dinosaur screeched. "Whoa, what do you think you`re doing!?" Jack shot me an angry look. "Um, I`m not doing anything, really..." It was true, I was standing there innocently, watching my Cranidos beating the crap out of his poor little Pokemon. The Shieldon finally gave up, his knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground, unconscious. "Hey, guess who wins?" I flailed my arms in victory. But Jack didn`t care, he was more concerned about Shieldon, who was still being slammed into. "Could you make him stop? He`s already down, why is he still attacking him?" he yelled, as if he was blaming me for Cranidos`s actions. "Cut it out boy!" I scolded the dino, but wasn`t expecting him to listen. Maybe he was pretending not to hear me, or maybe he really was deaf. Or maybe he was just stupid.

This was bad. With his power, Cranidos easily cracked Shieldon's skull. "Stop it! Stop it you dumb thing!" I didn`t like using foul language, so my hate dictionary was pretty limited. I threw my arms around his neck. Just then I realized how strong the Pokemon was. I had no idea how big a Cranidos was supposed to be, but mine was boosting almost up to my breasts. I ended up crawling on top of him, my legs hanging down his shoulder. He eventually calmed down when Jack called back Shieldon into his pokeball. Jack brushed out a few strips of hair out of his eyes and stared numbly at me: "I`m going back to Nacrene and I`ll spend a few days here before setting out. See you around." And with that, he turned away from me and continued down the road. "Wait! I thought we were going to travel together!" But he didn`t hear me.

I spend the night in one of the hotels for trainers in Nacrene. After taking a nice hot shower and having soup in the buffet for supper, I curled up on the bed in my room and placed my face into my palms. I wasn`t crying, just a bit teary eyed.

I was now a trainer and apparently, I was traveling alone. I replayed our battle over and over again. What did I do wrong? Why did Jack leave me? Axe (that`s what I named my Cranidos) was a little more aggressive, but isn`t that how battles go? He had to know Pokemon can get permanently injured, it`s not my fault his Shieldon`s shell cracked. I changed my depressing train of thought into something more cheerful. Now, where was I gonna head first? Almost all the towns in Unova had gyms, so that wouldn`t be a problem. I knew Nacrene had a gym, but I didn`t want to spend another day here. I was afraid I might meet Jack, plus my parents lived here. I wanted to get away from them for such a long time, become independent, you know. I smacked my head against the bed and instantly fell asleep.

Morning was, well, like every morning. I almost forgot I started a Pokemon journey, if it weren`t for Axe, who was intensively staring at me. "How the hell did you get out of your pokeball?" He seemed uninterested with my question and continued to stare. I pushed myself up and reached out for some clean clothes. "Are you going to stare at me?" She raised an eyebrow at Axe. He didn`t move, so I reached for his pokeball and pressed it against his snout. There was a flash of red light. I almost dropped the ball in shock, when his whole body stuffed itself into the small space, I was going to have to used to this.

Breakfast was peaceful, the buffet had a large selection of food, most of it for Pokemon. I stumbled upon the stand with meat, would Axe like that?

"Not sure what to pick?"

I turned to face a girl accompanied by a Gothita on her shoulder. She was leaning to one side, her straight hair flowing down her body. Her hair almost white, with a tinge of blonde. However, what shocked me about her, was the was she dressed. She had her hair tied with a ribbon. She was wearing a jacket and a bra with ripped jeans. Instead of normal shoes, she had big boots. Almost everything was eighter black or purple.

"You know, all Pokemon are actually omnivorous. You can teach them what to eat."

she snapped me out of my trance. "I'm sorry, what?"

She looked at me rather dazed by my ignorance. "What Pokemon do you have?" she tried asking. "Um, Cranidos. Why?" I quickly replied.

"Really huh? Those guys are pretty rare here in Unova." her large dark eyes showed her doubt. "He`s my starter..." I added.

She strode towards the bar and picked up a plate. She then placed a fish, some vegetables and berries onto it. "Try what`s most convenient for you. For example, my Ruppa is a lover of berries." The Gothita on her shoulder yapped in agreement.

"Thanks..." I said as she left the dish in my shoulder and went back to picking her own food.

I ended up learning Axe didn`t enjoy any of the food given to him. I had to manually open his mouth and place the stuff inside, then close it. I think he really was demented.

The plan for the day was to start trekking through Pinwheel forest and beat a few trainers. The walking wasn`t hard, I even got to ride on Axe`s back a couple of times, but for some reason, I completely forgot I was now responsible for making my own food. After only two hours of journeying, I was already famished. I pulled out a chocolate bar and started munching on it. Luckily, Axe didn`t seem hungry, which was odd since he had almost no breakfast.

My streak of luck ended abruptly when Axe decided chasing something deep into the forest.


End file.
